


my home is the shape of you

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Sometimes the best way to show control is to make someone else do all the work.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	my home is the shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and happy birthday to Dima! Thank you so much to Sarah for all your help with this, and to Blake for giving the inspiration that led to this piece!

Once, Dimitri would have liked to consider himself a romantic. That he would go out of his way to be gentle and careful with his love. That the barest scrape of teeth upon soft, yielding flesh would be the closest he came to truly marking anyone. That his lover’s pleasure would always, always come before his own. 

Here, between Felix’s thighs, his lover’s skin red and sure to bruise by morning, he was secure in the knowledge that at least the last of those romantic notions held true. He’d not wasted a moment once they were alone stripping Felix down and having him spread himself out upon their bed. Dimitri took Felix’s balls back into his mouth and hummed and reveled in the slightest twitch of hips under his chin. Once he’d had Felix as he wanted him, he began his fun.

Their fun.

He ignored Felix’s member, hard and angry red, as he bit and kissed and scratched his way back to his mouth. Once there, though, the kiss Felix drew him into was a cool breeze, a balm on ignited fingertips; Felix didn’t kiss like he fought—he kissed like he lived. His dearest friend, closest confidant, the one he knew he could always trust to calm the very seas should he require it. Dimitri licked once more into his mouth, and then began to turn them over.

“You have something in mind.”

“I do,” Dimitri said, kissing him again. “Will you let me rule you?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Always.”

Felix huffed, but nodded with a crooked grin anyway. With his own back against the headboard and a mountain of pillows, Dimitri said, “The blindfold, muffs, and a gag of your choice. Ten seconds.” He watched as Felix, efficiently and quickly, rolled off the bed and took from their nightstand the desired items, plus the half-empty jar of lubricant. He was back at Dimitri’s side just as his mental count reached ten. He smiled. As a reward, he reached out and dragged one finger along Felix’s length a few times, watching his face as he tried not to react to finally having his cock touched.

"I'm going to gag you, blindfold you, and deafen you," he said, "and the only place I'm going to touch you is where my cock will be inside you. I'm going to watch you ride me like this and you're not to come until I allow you release. Would you like that, Felix?"

"Yes," Felix hissed.

He opened the jar of lubricant and slicked himself, groaning softly. With what was leftover he reached between Felix's legs and smeared it around his entrance. He dipped the tip of his finger into Felix's ass, relishing the way the other man's thighs shook around his wrist. He grinned, took his hand away, and reached for the gag Felix chose.

"Is that all?" Felix muttered

"Didn't you want to feel it?" Dimitri asked.

Felix flushed and looked away. He took Felix's chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted his eyes back to his own. "Do you want me to finger you, Felix?"

"Not now," he breathed. "I want it to hurt tonight."

Dimitri chuckled and resumed setting the gag. "You always want it to hurt."

"I like what I like." 

“And you like being mine. Open.”

Felix didn’t waste their time denying it, only dropped his jaw and accepted the knotted fabric between his teeth. He bowed his head to let Dimitri tie it off and kept his head down while he continued with the blindfold. Once Dimitri was secure in the knowledge that Felix was in total darkness, he took his lover by the waist and positioned him over his cock. 

“Hands behind your back,” Dimitri said. This way he had better control over how fast Felix took him. The added benefit of Felix’s self-bound forearms pushing out his chest was not lost on him. He lowered Felix enough so that his erection was breaching his entrance, but then had him stop. He shushed away a muffled groan from his gagged lover, and then said, “You’re the one who wants to hurt.” 

He took one of Felix’s nipples between his teeth and tightened his grip around his waist as Felix groaned and thrust his chest forward more. While he worried the one with his mouth, teething and licking and sucking at the bud, he brought his hand up to tweak and pull at the other. Felix’s breath deepened, great long inhales that inflated him from navel to lung and kept his chest steady for Dimitri. While he switched his mouth to the other nipple, he reached for the earmuffs. He did not spend long with the second bud, and nipped it twice more before lifting his head and smiling.

The cloth in Felix’s mouth was already beginning to dampen. He reached up and thumbed at his lips, spread around the knot in his mouth. “If only it were one of the deep gags,” he mused. He moved his hand to Felix’s throat to feel the man shiver. “I do love seeing you choke on those. I love even more when you finally relax into them and your eyes glaze over, like you were made to have a cock resting on your tongue and pushed down your throat.” He thrust his hips up, the lubricant and Felix’s weight making way. Again, and again, and again, small aborted thrusts that barely moved either of them significantly but made Felix groan and bear down. “And yet, there’s something to be said about the simplicity of a cloth knot in your mouth. You can’t speak, can’t taste, can’t kiss or lick or bite.”

He leaned forward, brushed his mouth against the outside of Felix’s lips. He grinned when he heard a soft whimper, one neither of them will mention later. “Snap your fingers once if you need me to slow down, twice if you need me to stop. Otherwise do not move your arms. Once I’m in you fully, you are to ride me hard and fast and relentlessly. You may come only when I lay hands on your cock. Nod if you understand.”

Felix gave one solemn nod, and then bowed his head once more.

Dimitri kissed his hairline, then slipped the earmuffs over his head. He snapped his own fingers a few times to make sure they were on properly--Felix didn’t turn his head or flinch at all. He took both of Felix’s nipples between his fingers and began to thrust. Four pushes later his lover was seated on his lap, heaving for breath and moaning deeply. 

He put his hands on the bed beside Felix’s calves, prepared to catch his lover should he lose his balance, but otherwise relaxed into his throne of pillows. He allowed Felix a moment to adjust and breathe. Then, remembering his orders, Felix began to ride.

And _oh,_ what a sight. To have Felix, strong and feared with muscle and scars to show for it, writhing upon him searching frantically for pleasure; hair that would normally be tied up tightly hung loose around his shoulders and yet still tight against his head; the mouth that always tells Dimitri what he needs to know, eyes that see what he needs to see, ears that hear what he as King can’t always attend, all tied up and bound because he demanded it be so. 

The tight heat of Felix’s ass clenched around him and he finally let his eyes fall shut as the haze of his own pleasure started to become too much. He let himself enjoy the slick slide of Felix’s ass a little more, and then opened his eyes and couldn’t help the growl that escaped him.

Felix had ducked his chin down, the cloth no longer just damp but soaked through. Tear tracks started from under the blindfold and ran down to his jaw. And still, Felix rocked his hips atop him and a glance downwards showed that at least part of him was still interested. 

Gently, Dimitri took two fingers and tapped once on the outside of Felix’s thigh. Are you alright?

Felix didn’t stop riding him but nodded furiously. A fresh wave of tears fell from under the blindfold and Dimitri steeled himself to keep going. Felix was okay, they were okay, and it still felt good. Renewed, he began to thrust up in time with Felix’s downward falls. He glanced again at Felix’s length where it lay upon his navel, and grinned.

A little more. Felix could take a little more.

With one finger, he began to trace patterns on Felix’s thigh. He’d come close to Felix’s crotch only to turn away and circle down to his knee, drag his nail along the outside of his leg, and watch as such a simple touch turned Felix into a panting mess in his lap. Then, with both hands, he took Felix by the shoulders, dug his nails in, and dragged his hands down his chest, watching eight red lines mark their way into his lover’s skin. With that Felix stiffened and clenched and rocked and Dimitri saw the strain in his jaw as he tried desperately not to come.

He took his hands off of Felix and waited until he resumed his ride. The tears were coming freely from under the blindfold now, his throat a hum of soft groans. 

On the edge himself, Dimitri leaned forward and pressed one chaste kiss to Felix’s cheek while at the same time putting his hand completely around Felix’s member and stroking. He shook and shook and released and clenched so tight and so hot—Dimitri rocked his hips only twice more into Felix before finding his own release as well. 

He let himself enjoy his glow for a few breaths, and then untied the gag from behind Felix’s head, massaging his jaw for him once they’d eased the knot out from between his teeth. Next to come off were the earmuffs, and they both sighed once Felix could both speak and hear again.

“Would you like to keep the blindfold on for now?”

“Please,” Felix muttered.

Dimitri kissed his cheek again. “Let me lay you down and clean you. Take it off when you’re ready.” He did as he said, pulling out and guiding Felix onto his back while he wet a cloth from beside the water basin and washed his lover’s body. “Was that enjoyable then?”

“Hmm.”

“High praise,” Dimitri chuckled. He set the cloth back and put one knee on the bed and ran his hand through Felix’s hair. “Do you need anything?”

“Hold me.”

“As you wish.” They settled together under the duvet, Dimitri on his side with Felix pillowed on his shoulder. He pulled his lover against his chest, kissed his hair, and asked, “Do you wish to speak of what happened?”

Felix muttered, “Suffice to say I was both under- and over-stimulated.”

“Was it good?”

He scoffed. “I would have snapped if it wasn’t good.”

“Are you sleeping with the blindfold on tonight?”

“Maybe.”

Dimitri kissed his hair again. “Pleasant dreams then, my love.”


End file.
